Washte'mani
Background "My mother.. She died fifty-two years ago, giving birth to me. My father.. I never knew of him..." "I was raised by Warriors of the Ragetotem tribe. They said many things of my mother, calling her a grand Spiritwalker and an even greater mothering type. If I were to ever ask of my father, the others would simply ignore the question as if I had never even asked. I had been trained to become a Shaman by Elders from a tribe, who's name I do not recall, since sixteen turns of the sun (years) after my birth. I had much struggle with doing so, not even managing to achieve what apprentices youngerer then myself could. I overheard many times the Elders say I had my father's blood run too deeply through my veins and that I should just go back to train with the Ragetotem Warriors." "Years later, I had become trained greatly by Chieftain Sark. I had been told time and time again from him that I was on my way to achieving the strength and will locked within my father's blood. I never knew what the Chieftain ment by that, but I never questioned. He would send me neerly every day to hunt the mighty kodo bare handed. It was only on occasion that I had actualy found one, let alone get away without dying. Though I failed every time to take on a kodo, the Chieftain never lost hope in me.. And one day.. I had found a kodo bull. When I had seen this creature, I felt.. Different.. More focused and with clearer mind. I do not comletely recall the fight, for it all seemed to blank from my memory. I do remember that I was standing on the beast's neck, the skinless skull in my hands.. Broken in half. It was that day Chieftain Sark told me that I had unlocked my father's strength." "Now.. Not much from my memory after that of much interest until.. An arena... Yes, I had been bought and sold for just over two turns of the sun as a labouring slave. A Goblin had sold me from what I learnt to be quite a high ammount of currency to a Human women. I did not bother to learn her name, for she never wanted to listen to me speak.. I do remember her long black hair.. But that, and her small daughter, is all I remember of her. She forced me to fight against Humans, Dwarves, Orcs, the occasional Kaldorei and Troll.. And forced me to fight my own brothren. I had taken an amount of lives so high that I stopped counting. I am unsure how much time past since my first battle in that place, but I do remember it being the time of winter when I escaped... I had been pinned up against a half-giant Human, called a Vrykul. His mind was unclear.. His stomach was starved.. His body had unhealed wounds on it.. It did not take me long to engage the dying half-giant. A good way into the hand to hand combat, I had begin to blank out, seeming to lock onto the Vrykul with my eyes before hand. I had awoken with one hoof on the back of the half-giant.. His ripped out spine in my left hand with his bloody skull still attatched. I had quickly seen this object as a possible weapon, looking to the neerly unguarded gates. I made my way as fast as my legs could carry me to the gate, swinging the skulled spine at the armored guards. I heard bones crack and saw blood fly as I struk anything in my way.. The horrored screams of men and women still ring in my head from that day.. I had even found my capture along the way.. She is now dead... After my grand escape, I had looked at the skull of the Vrykul to see barely any sort of cracks on it. Of this I was greatly impressed, to see bone break metal armor. So I had kept the skulled spine with me." "Months of traveling the unknown lands, I had begin to stumble one what I had remembered as the area of my old hunting grounds. I had rushed around the plains for weeks until I found a village that had not been abandoned. I was reunited with my tribe, seeing that they had joined an old and wise Tauren's tribe. The Tauren's name was Carine Bloodhoof, the leader of a tribe who I am sure you know of... Now there is not much else to say other then I am here and doing what I must." "I am Washte'mani, Spiritshaker of the Ragetotem tribe."